Tomorrow's Promise
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: Written for the Nursery Files challenge. At some point between the kiss in Existence and the depended on Mulder leaving. Write a fic that explores how the decision came about.


Title: Tomorrow's Promise

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Nothing Important Happened Today

Keywords: Baby William, Pregnant Scully

Summary: Written for the Nursery Files challenge. At some point between the kiss in Existence and the shower in Nothing Important Happened Today, Mulder and Scully looked at their new baby and decided that his safety depended on Mulder leaving. Write a fic that explores how the decision came about. Somewhat of a sequel to "A New Beginning". You don't need to read the first one to understand this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

It had been slightly over a month since the birth of William and Mulder had been enjoying his early retirement while Scully finished the last weeks of maternity leave. Scully was on her way home from her doctor's appointment, anxious to get home to Mulder and William to share her exciting news. On that none, she rubbed her hand over the very slight swell of her stomach. She was just a few weeks along and wanted to be checked right away after missing her period.

Scully was practically humming to herself as she made her way down the hall towards her apartment. Her happy day was brought quickly to an end by several FBI men in front of her door. "What the hell is going on here?" she demanded.

Before she could reach the doorway, Mulder emerged and pulled her away. "Don't go in there, Scully," he said, gripping her shoulders. This made her more frantic and she tried to pull away. "Where's William, Mulder?" she cried, catching the attention of a few more men.

"He's okay, Scully, he's with Monica," Scully relaxed, but only slightly.

"Tell me what happened, now!" she demanded.

Mulder sighed. "They came after us, Scully," he whispered. "Men, but not quite men. Super soldiers, they wanted to kill me and to get to William."

Tears stung Scully's eyes. This couldn't be happening, not now. Their peaceful sanctuary had barely started, but was quickly being brought to an end.

She placed her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god," she whispered. Between nausea and overwhelming hormone changes at getting pregnant so quickly after giving birth, she wanted to faint.

Mulder pulled her into a fierce embrace. "It's okay, Scully, it's going to be okay."

She shook her head fiercely. "No, it's not. It's not going to be okay, it's never going to end," she began to sob.

Mulder held her tightly as she slumped against his chest. His chest tightened and he knew she wouldn't like what he had to tell her next.

Later that night, everything had been cleaned up inside Scully's apartment and Monica had returned with William. Scully was still in a daze from earlier events as she breastfed William on the couch.

Afterwards, she looked down into his blue eyes and gently rubbed her thumb over his cheek. She pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead as a tear slid down her cheek. Mulder watched them from the hallway and knew what he had to do.

"Scully," his voice finally sounded in the dimly lit room.

When he received no response, he walked further into the room and sat next to them. "I've arranged for some temporary protection for you."

Scully turned at the use of the word "You."

He sat next to her. "I had the guys do some digging. There's also something I haven't told you, Scully."

"Well, what is it," she nearly demanded. "If this has something to do with William, you need to tell me, Mulder," her voice broke.

He looked towards the baby in her arms. He knew he had to tell her, but he was reluctant. "About a week or so ago, it was brought to my attention that although William is human, there is something different about him, something special."

Scully's grip tightened on William instinctively. She wondered why they didn't want William, that there had to be something short of a miracle. "But, he's normal Mulder, how could you say that, he's our baby," she said defensively.

He watched as William squirmed in his mother's arms. "I only kept this to myself, Scully, to protect you both, because I love you both.

"Why did they come to take our baby?" she whispered.

"There is word going around that he is some leader of the future alien invasion,"

Scully laughed skeptically. "You really believe that, Mulder?"

Mulder sighed. "For danger to suddenly disappear like that, it's almost miraculous."

Scully looked back to the baby. "So what are we going to do?"

Mulder closed his eyes and let out his long held breath. "We aren't doing anything. I'm going to have to leave for awhile, Scully."

Scully almost gave him an incredulous look. "Where are you going to go," she started and then looked at her baby.

Mulder sighed. Pain gripped his chest at the thought of leaving them. "I can't tell you that, but I will when I get there."

Scully began to sob. "But you just came back, you can't leave us again." She thought of William and her unborn baby. She wanted him there for this pregnancy, but she knew in her heart that she had to let him go.

"We have to think of our son, Scully," he whispered. He hated this, every instinct inside him told him not to leave them. He had to though, it was the only way.

"I know," Scully whispered back, trying to calm herself. William was fidgeting and she gently lifted him to press a kiss to his forehead. She knew inside her heart that he was right. She avoided eye contact with Mulder. "But what if something happens, Mulder, how will I be able to contact you?"

"I'll set up an e-mail account, one solely for contacting you. But you have to keep it to yourself. No one else can know that you are in contact with me."

Scully nodded. "How long will you be gone for?"

Mulder shook his head. "I don't know."

Scully looked like she was about to cry again. She couldn't tell Mulder about the baby, not yet. She knew that if she did, he wouldn't leave, but she needed to make sure he and William were safe first. "I don't like this, Mulder," her voice broke and William began to whimper.

He moved to sit next to her. "I know Scully, I know. I'll be back as soon as I can. I don't like this either, but I need to make sure you are both safe."

Mulder pressed a firm kiss to her lips. Tears flooded both of their eyes as Mulder pulled away. He kissed William before he stood. "Take care of mommy for me, be a good sport and don't cause her any trouble."

The baby cooed in response. It was heartbreaking for him to take those dreaded steps to the door. Scully turned away and he knew she was crying. "Don't worry, this isn't forever. I will be back. I love you both."

"I love you, too." Scully said and then Mulder closed the door.

Scully patted her belly. "Don't worry my babies, daddy will come back soon," she whispered, despite her own fears.

"I promise."

END

A/N: If you're looking for a sequel, please read "The Second Miracle". You'll enjoy it! R&R!


End file.
